


Last

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Time before love [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Illumi looked at him over his shoulder, making Hisoka feel exposed yet again.This needs to stop.Or, in which Hisoka is a fool and falls in love.





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> My previous fic, [ “Arrangement”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484140), explains the whoke entire arranged marriage ordeal Illumi got himself into.

As good as his word, Illumi did come to see Hisoka again before leaving the city. Hisoka, of course, could not pass up the opportunity to show Illumi just what he would be missing out on if he were to get married and end their little affair. As Hisoka was lying in bed, enjoying the afterglow of their recent activities, he could hear Illumi turn on water in the shower. 

It has been a few days since Hisoka learned that Illumi was getting married – that he was _willing_ to get married – and, somehow, he still could not get used to the thought. What irritated Hisoka most was that this thought was always at the back of his mind – whether he was training, seeking out potential worthy opponents, or simply resting. _That is quite unusual._ Ordinarily Hisoka was able to put things out of his head quite fast – after all, memory was nothing but a liability that existed to weigh him down. This, however, was no ordinary situation. 

Another thing that irritated Hisoka was Illumi willingness to disrupt their perfectly good arrangement for a woman he has not even met. _No, not for a woman – for the image._ Hisoka has finally understood, it appeared, what Illumi’s greatest flaw was – Illumi tended to create expectations of how things _should_ be and then attempted to force reality to fit those expectations. _Except life did not work like that._

Hisoka shook his head, feeling annoyed at himself. _Why do I even care?_

_What if I kill her? Then he won’t have to marry and we can carry on as we are,_ Hisoka thought suddenly. The idea seemed appealing at a first blush – Illumi said his mother was complaining that Illumi’s potential bride was looking to take the Hunter Exam and become a Hunter. _She’d have to be pretty strong to pass. Perhaps, she’d make for an interesting opponent,_ Hisoka pondered. He’d win, of course, of that he had no doubt.

The plan was quickly set aside, however, when Hisoka realized that if Illumi does not marry this woman – he will marry the next one his parents will find for him or the one after next. After all, Illumi seemed pretty accepting of the fact that he had to marry and his parents appeared to be rather determined. _I could, of course, kill every potential bride of his,_ Hisoka thought, _But that would grow boring after a while._

An unexpected realization dawned upon him. _I could simply kill Illumi’s parents._ The word of Silva Zoldyck’s fighting prowess has reached him long ago, and Hisoka was eager to face him in combat. Of Illumi’s mother Hisoka knew little, but, knowing that she was a Zoldyck – even though through marriage – and an assassin, he expected the fight to be at least somewhat entertaining. _Yes, that would work. And then Illumi will definitely try to fight me…_

Thinking about fighting Illumi was one of Hisoka’s favorite fantasies, as the very idea excited and aroused him. Unexpectedly, however, he did not feel the hot excitement pooling in his lower stomach upon imagining the battle with Illumi. Illumi was stronger than him – or weaker than him, and, somehow, Hisoka did not feel so eager to find out which one it was anymore. 

A sudden realization dawned upon Hisoka, draining the color from his face. The world spun for a moment, and stopped, crashing on him under the weight of unexpected realization. _This cannot be._

Illumi walked out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, black hair dripping wet, carrying a smaller towel in his hands. Hisoka looked at him and when Illumi met his gaze Hisoka immediately felt…strange. _Vulnerable. Exposed._

“Still lounging around naked,” Illumi said, trying to dry his hair with the smaller towel. 

“Like what you see?” Hisoka said, trying to sound nonchalantly as he turned onto his side, allowing Illumi a better view of his body. Illumi glanced at him, making Hisoka feel strangely exposed yet again. Hisoka did not like the feeling – he could not remember experiencing this before. 

Hisoka wanted to tell Illumi to stop looking –to tell him to leave or to come to bed for another round, but not to stand there and stare at him with those huge dark eyes of his. 

“Else I would not be here,” Illumi replied, calmly, then turned around, picking up his clothes from the floor. Hisoka took a deep shaky breath. 

“Ah, I am so wounded,” he said, gaining control of himself, “And there I thought you were here for the pleasure of my company.” 

Illumi looked at him over the shoulder, making Hisoka feel exposed yet again. _This needs to stop._

“Lucky for you, you have other things to offer besides your occasionally tolerable company,” Illumi replied, as he continued gathering his things. Illumi then looked around the room, searching for something. _Probably one of his needles._

Hisoka was right, and Illumi found the missing needle lying on a nightstand next to the bed. Once Illumi got the needle, he looked Hisoka in the face once again. Hisoka knew he could not handle the look anymore.

“You know, since you said this was the absolute last time and all…Perhaps we should give it another go?” Hisoka said, trying to sound as his casually shameless self. He was not sure he quite managed it this time around, but Illumi did not seem to notice. _Or maybe he did._

Illumi nodded, and Hisoka all but dragged Illumi onto the bed, moments later flipping him onto his stomach. _That way he’ll stop staring at my face._

Hisoka felt desperate need to take control of the situation – to make everything at least appear normal. Seeing Illumi’s face, looking him in the eye – all of that felt like too much for Hisoka at the moment. 

Hisoka ran his fingers through Illumi’s long hair, clenching the fist and enjoying a quiet gasp that escaped Illumi’s lips. He bit Illumi’s neck and tried to find the right rhythm, but somehow even that was suddenly a struggle.

Hisoka felt angry – with himself for this stupid, stupid feeling, with Illumi for choosing to leave, with the whole situation – and he made his frustration known through the pace that seemed to grow rougher and faster with every thrust. Illumi did not seem to mind, however, with his back arched and his hips moving in tandem with Hisoka’s. When Illumi tried to look over his shoulder at Hisoka, Hisoka tightened his grip on Illumi’s hair, forcing him to look straight ahead. _No._

As Hisoka felt his release near, his motions became desperate ad erratic. Illumi, it appeared was enjoying the situation, which only further irritated Hisoka. As he was about to pull roughly at Illumi’s hair, a hot wave of pleasure that was slowly building up in his lower stomach culminated in blindingly, almost painfully pleasant release that left him completely breathless. 

They lay in bed for a while before Illumi got up and started getting dressed. Hisoka watched him, still unwilling – unable – to meet his gaze. Luckily, Illumi seemed to be preoccupied with looking out the window – it was starting to rain outside. 

As Illumi picked up his bed, about to leave Hisoka asked in a tone that was surprisingly bitter, “No parting words?”

Somehow, the fact that Illumi was going to simply walk out made Hisoka annoyed. 

Illumi paused for a moment, looking at Hisoka pensively. 

“No, I don’t think I have any,” he said, after a while, then walked out into the corridor. 

Hisoka did not know how long he was laying in bed after Illumi left, but when he got up he was not feeling angry or irritated or vulnerable or exposed. He felt resolved. 

_Of course you do not have any parting words – this is not our last encounter. It cannot be. I won’t allow it._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I was about to start writing the final draft of Ch.3 of "Concealed," but then this happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, if anyone wants to talk about Hisoillu, my [ askbox ](https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask) is always open.


End file.
